You Are Everything To Me
by FallenHero6738
Summary: Right after the event at the mall Midoriya decides to confess his feelings for Uraraka. However when he is about to do so Shigaraki threatens Uraraka's life unless Midoriya helps him. As Midoriya is forced into the League of Villains Uraraka sets out to find Deku and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I am fairly new to fanfiction, in the terms of writing it, that is. But I will do my best to deliver a story worth reading. Now this story will be a bit different from what you may be used to, first off: I have only seen the anime and I have not read any of the manga, I will be going off of the anime only, second: do your best to imagine the character a few years older between 16-18, I'd rather not have underage characters for what will eventually happen (if you catch my meaning). This will start off near the end of season two and season three has not been released yet at the time of writing this. The setting will be around the end of season two but it will go on a course that will differ from the anime.**

 **For those that are here for the fact that the story is rated M I hate to disappoint that the reasons for that is mainly due to language, violence, and physical and psychological torture. There will be a few moments (if you know what I mean) but they will be few in number.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ideas, or settings within this story, they all belong to their respective owners. I do not make any monetary gain from this and I do this mainly as a source of entertainment for myself and for the entertainment of others.**

 _You Are Everything to Me_

Chapter 1: Welcome to the League, Deku.

"Hey, Deku!" The voice caused his heart to flutter within his chest, as it did whenever he heard Ochaco's voice.

"Oh, h-hey, Uraraka," Midoriya responded, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Did you, um…" Uraraka hummed, placing a stray hair behind her ear. The subtle action made Midoriya's chest burn. "Did you get that English assignment done?" She asked as they turned a corner and proceeded down a flight of stairs.

"Oh I don't think so. Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Well I didn't get it done and since I'm having trouble with it and it's pretty long and it's also due tomorrow and I have had a pretty good streak about getting my assignments in on time," As Uraraka continued rambling Midoriya found himself lost in her features. Her chocolate hair, the small natural blush on her cheeks and the way she fidgeted with her hands. "I was hoping that you could help me with it? And since you haven't gotten it done we could help each other get it done on time,"

"Yeah!" Midoriya yelled louder than he would have liked which brought a few pair of peering eyes onto them. "Yes, I mean. Of course I'll help you," He smiled.

"Okay!" Uraraka caused more students to look their way before they returned to their daily routines. "Well I have some chores to do first and I'll have to ask my parents if it's okay and you'll probably have to talk to your mother but I'm sure they will be okay with it and-"

"Ochaco," Izuku said. "Breathe. I'm sure everything will be fine" He couldn't help but chuckle at her rambling which always led to her making a small pout, it was cute. "I was planning on training after school anyways, no need to rush,"

Uraraka took a breath and a blush made its way to her cheeks. "Oh, okay. Well don't push yourself too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself,"

Midoriya was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest and dance on the ground. "I'll uh, I'll make sure to take it easy today," He said with a small blush. He loved the concern she showed towards him, it was always reassuring to know she cared enough that she didn't want him killing himself on the training field.

Midoriya smiled to himself as he noticed Uraraka pouting to herself. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you tonight!"

"I need your address, Uraraka," Midoriya said which caused a bright blush to appear on her puffy cheeks.

"Oh, right!" She wrestled a piece of paper out of her backpack and scribbled down her address on it with lightning fast speed. She handed it to him and before Midoriya knew it, her vanilla scent filled his nose and her arms worked their way around him. "See you tonight!" She waved and ran off leaving him longing for her already. _I didn't even get a chance to hug her back_. He thought to himself. A hand clapping onto his shoulder forced Midoriya out of his thought and back to reality.

"Midoriya!" Izuku turned to see his friend Tenya Iida standing over him. "What are you doing standing around on this fine day? You could be training, doing schoolwork!" Midoriya laughed to himself as Iida waved his arm around comically.

"I was uh…thinking,"

"Oh? And what about?" Iida asked with a look of amusement barely visible behind his glasses.

 _Ochaco Uraraka._ "…training,"

"Very well, hide your feelings from me, your friend!" Iida placed a hand over his heart and feigned being hurt.

"Well if things go the way I hope they do, you'll know tomorrow," Midoriya said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I see," Iida said with a smug grin. "Well good luck to you!" And with that he left. Midoriya took a breath and held it. _Today's the day._ He lifted his head up and held his shoulders high, and then pulled out his phone.

Midoriya: _I was planning on training, could you help?_

All Might: _But of course, anything for you young Midoriya! The beach?_

Midoriya: _The beach._

Midoriya placed his phone back into his pocket and began the walk to the beach to meet his mentor.

When Midoriya arrived at the beach the sun was beginning to set and the sea was turned into a variety of colours, a sight he wished to share with Uraraka many, many times before. But as he turned in place his mentor was no one to be seen.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might's booming voice filled his ears and he couldn't help but give a small smile as All Might flipped through the air and landed before him.

"You're late, All Might," Midoriya said.

"On the contrary, I'm right on time!" All Might said sporting his iconic smile, before steam began to rise off of him and he soon reverted to his regular form. "I was helping a poor old lady with her cat," He said. "But something tells me that you're not here to train,"

 _How did he know?!_ Midoriya thought to himself. "What uh, what do you mean, Toshinori?"

Toshinori let out a small laugh. "You may be on the path to being a great hero but what you are not on the path to hiding your feelings, especially from you mentor,"

Midoriya stood straight as his heart stopped. "Well, there's a girl…"

"Of course there is!" Toshinori laughed and clapped Midoriya on the shoulder. "Come on, let's talk about it," Together the two found a bench (and ironically enough an ice cream stand) nearby.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Toshinori. Every time I see her the only thing on my mind is how much I want to tell her how I feel about her," Midoriya explained.

"Ah, Ochaco is very talented young woman," All Might said as he worked on eating his ice cream cone that was about as tall as Midoriya. "Have you thought about telling her how you feel?"

"Of course I have. Actually she uh," Midoriya blushed as Toshinori's blue eyes focused on him. "She invited me to her house later,"

"Oh? What for?"

"Homework!" Midoriya waved his hands around frantically. "For homework!" Toshinori couldn't hold back his laughter as Midoriya focused on getting his breathing back down to normal.

"I'm messing with you, kid. You should tell her how you feel. You just might be surprised," All Might said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Midoriya asked, wishing he sounded more confident than he was. All Might simply waggled his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Midoriya turned his gaze to the horizon, the sun would be down soon and he would need to be at Uraraka's house soon.

"You're right!" Midoriya exclaimed as he sprang to his feet. "I need to tell her everything, Ochaco deserves to know that I lo-!" Midoriya stopped himself as Toshinori had a smug look on his face. "I mean that I have really strong feelings for her! Thanks All Might!" Midoriya ran off using his quirk to amplify his speed.

 _Midoriya, you never cease to amaze me how quickly you continue to grow. You truly are an inspiration._ All Might's eyes turned to the bench where Midoriya's Styrofoam bowl of ice cream left forgotten, with a shrug All Might picked it up and devoured it.

The sun was now completely set over the horizon and Midoriya couldn't hide his excitement. With each step through the dimly lit city he was closer to confessing his feelings for Ochaco. _This is it._ Midoriya thought to himself. _This is the day._

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya," Midoriya's eyes widened as the voice hissed in his ear. And it was a voice he knew, Tomura Shigaraki. "I have a proposition for you," Shigaraki said as his hand closed on Midoriya's neck, his middle finger absent else Midoriya be disintegrated.

"I'll never help you, _Tomura_ ," Midoriya hissed.

"Oh but I think you will," Midoriya could practically hear the smile in Shigaraki's voice. "Come, walk with me," Shigaraki led Midoriya into an alley and let him go. Immediately green electricity crackled around Midoriya. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he held up a handful of pictures. Midoriya's energy died down and he heart stopped beating in his chest. In his Shigaraki's hand, were pictures of Ochaco Uraraka.

"Now don't you want to listen to what I have to say?" Shigaraki asked with a wide smile.

"What do you want from me? If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"Kill me?" Shigaraki interrupted. "That doesn't sound very heroic! Now you see, the League of Villains is short a few members and that we have a few among us that are just _idiots_. And I think you'll be the perfect asset all you have to do is listen to what I have to offer, or you can watch-," One by one the pictures started disintegrating. Shigaraki let his little finger off at the last second, the remaining picture was of Uraraka with her arms around Midoriya from that day, and in the picture he had a bright blush but a wide smile on his face. "-as she dies. Do you want that? Or do you want to have an interview?"

"Fine," Midoriya answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're asking for," Shigaraki said as he held his free hand up to his ear.

"I said, I want an interview," Midoriya hissed below his breath.

"Perfect! Right this way," Shigaraki motioned towards the brick wall that acted as a dead end. "Kurogiri?" Shigaraki's voice made its way through the alley and a dark vortex opened up on the wall. _I'm sorry Ochaco._ Midoriya thought to himself. _But I can't let them hurt you._ With a deep breath and a glare as Shigaraki, he stepped into the portal; to the hideout of the League of Villains.

 **Thus concludes the first chapter of** _ **You Are Everything to Me.**_ **I am not sure how long this one will be but I am aiming for about two thousand words per chapter, if that gives any insight to anyone wondering. I will try to update as often as I can, please review and constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive and not just said for the sake of being rude. I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter and I will see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again readers. I am very pleased with the progress the story already has within just 24 hours. There may only be two review but that's still two more than I was expecting also, PsychoSaw your review is greatly appreciated. It is for people like you that will keep this story going. And for the review about constructive criticism your feedback is greatly appreciated and I will keep that in mind as I write future chapters. Now here's the part where all of you hate me. Due to my lack of knowledge of the manga and since I have only seen seasons 1 and 2 of the anime and I have not had the chance to see season 3 yet, All for One will not be in this story, along with: Toga and Dabi. The three main antagonists will Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and an original character you have not been introduced to yet. If there are any of you that were hoping to see any of the characters that are not included I am terribly sorry to announce that as of now they will not be present.**

 **This chapter will follow Uraraka and the next will be Deku and so on. For those that do not like stories that alternate points of view like that I apologise but it will not be permanent, there will be a point where the point of view will be Deku's and only Deku's but that is a ways away. As for now please enjoy chapter 2 of** _ **You Are Everything to Me.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ideas, or settings within this story and they all belong to their respective owners. I do not make any monetary gain from writing this story. I do this as a source of entertainment for myself and for the entertainment of others.**

 _Chapter 2: It's only English? Right?_

Her hand moved at lightning speed, sweat dripped from her brow, her eyes moved up, down, left, right faster than you could see, and then the bell rang.

"Aw man," Uraraka groaned to herself.

"Remember kiddos, assignments due tomorrow!" Mr. Yamada (Present Mic for those of you who don't know) called out to the class as the school day was concluded. With a pout Uraraka slid her English book into her backpack and hefted it up onto her shoulder. _I probably should have spent more time working than thinking about Deku._ She thought to herself as a small blush made its way to her cheeks. _But it's so hard not to! He's so cute, and nice, and caring and…right there!_ Uraraka anxiously thought as she stepped out of the English classroom, she had stayed there during homeroom in hopes of completing her English assignment since she spent the majority of English class thinking about Deku…again. But as Deku stepped out the class 1-A homeroom she almost bolted after him.

"Hey, Deku!" She called after him to get his attention. Deku turned around and his emerald eyes met her chocolate ones, she lost count how many times she found herself lost in his eyes.

"Oh, h-hey Uraraka," Deku said as his hand reached over his shoulder and scratched at his green, spiky hair. She wished that could run her hands through his hair over and over again.

"Did you, um…" _Keep your cool._ She thought to herself. Uraraka started as she moved a stray hair behind her eyes and her eyes drifted to the floor. "Did you get that English assignment done?" She asked as she and Deku turned a corner and proceeded down a flight of stairs, narrowly dodging a group of students.

"Oh. I don't think so, why?" Deku asked.

"Well I didn't get it done and since I'm having trouble with it and it's pretty long and it's also due tomorrow and I have had a pretty good streak about getting my assignments in on time," As Uraraka began rambling she began playing with the hem of her skirt to occupy her hands and her eyes darted all over the place. "I was hoping that you could help me with it? And since you haven't gotten it done we could help each other get it done on time," Her voice nearly failed her as she looked deep into Deku's eyes. _Please say yes. I want to tell you everything._

"Yeah!" Deku practically screamed. A few students looked their way as the two made their way outside but Uraraka kept her focus on Deku, which wasn't very difficult. "Yes, I mean. Of course I'll help you," Deku smiled as he finished the statement. Uraraka swore her knees were becoming putty as his perfect teeth flashed before her.

"Okay!" Uraraka said a lot louder than she thought and felt as if the world were watching them. "Well I have some chores to do first and I'll have to ask my parents if it's okay and you'll probably have to talk to your mother but I'm sure they will be okay with it and-"

"Ochaco," Deku interrupted. Uraraka loved it when he said her name. "Breathe. I'm sure everything will be fine," Uraraka felt herself blush as she finally took a breath. _In and out. In and out._ Uraraka told herself. "I was planning on training after school anyways, no need to rush," Deku speaking up pulled Uraraka out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh okay," She blushed out of embarrassment as she dug the toe of her shoe into the sidewalk just outside the main gate leading to the school. "Well don't push yourself too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Uraraka put on her best puppy dog eyes and look deep into his emerald spheres. If there was one thing she knew she excelled at, it was being cute.

Deku got a bright blush on his face and Uraraka wasn't sure if she was going to stop herself from pouncing on him. "I'll uh, I'll make sure to take it easy today," Uraraka pouted to herself as she found herself lost in thought. _Should I tell him right away or when we're done with the assignment or during or-well I should worry about it later. I don't want Deku to think I'm just sitting here thinking to myself._

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you tonight!" Uraraka exclaimed as she turned to leave.

"I need your address, Uraraka," Deku said. Uraraka froze in place and fought to not face palm herself as she turned on her heel to face him.

"Oh, right!" She wrestled a piece of scrap paper out of her backpack and scribbled down her address with lightning speed. She handed him the slip and before she could stop herself her arms flew around Deku and his cologne filled her nose. It was a scent she could get used to. She only hoped the extra perfume she wore today was working its magic. "See you tonight!" Uraraka waved and ran off, already missing the feel of holding Deku in her arms.

 _I just hope it goes alright. I mean it is Deku but what if he doesn't like me back? Or thinks I'm weird?! I catch Mina looking at him every now and again but I don't think she would try being with Deku. She better not._ Uraraka thought to herself as she walked towards her house, with more pep in her step as the adrenaline from hugging Deku was still coursing through her system. Uraraka thought to her pink skinned friend, Mina. She was sure that Mina had something for Denki, though she caught Mina glancing in Deku's direction a few times, but if Mina knew what was good for her she'd stay away, Deku was hers. Besides, Mina and Denki would be so cute together!

Uraraka pulled out a pair of earbuds and listened to some music as she made her way home.

When Uraraka arrived at her brightly coloured house she initially hesitated. She wasn't sure what her parents would think about her inviting a boy over, even if it was just for homework!

"Mom!" She called out as she opened the hardwood door. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room, honey!" Her mother's soft voice responded. "Did you get the mail?" Uraraka's grip tightened on the newspaper and she could feel sweat begin to gather on her forehead. _This is it._ Uraraka made her way to the living as her eyes peered over all of the photos gathered on the walls. So many years of her life were portrayed here. When she got her first bike, the one time they went to a carnival, and even her acceptance to UA. She couldn't wait to show them all to Deku.

"Yep!" Uraraka exclaimed as she placed the newspaper she grabbed in from of her mother on the coffee table. Her mother sat on a leather couch and her focus was on something in her lap. "You okay, mom?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, bills," Her mother replied as she looked up from her lap and flung her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. She placed the stack of papers on the coffee table. "Are you okay, Ochaco? You look like you have a fever," Uraraka's mother placed her hand on her forehead. "You're burning up,"

"I'm okay, mom!" Uraraka practically screamed. "I uh, um, uh," She frantically played with her hands as her vocal chords fought to form words.

"Yes, honey?"

"I uh, didn't get an assignment done at school and IwashopingIcouldhaveafriendovertohelpme," The last of her sentence came out at once and even Uraraka herself had a hard time telling what she said.

"What was that?" Her mother asked with a giggle.

"I uh, I was hoping I could have a friend over to help me with it,"

"Oh!" Her mother clapped her hands together. "One of your friends from UA?"

"Yes, but um, uh, er," Uraraka felt her the blood flowing within her ears. "It's a boy," Uraraka's eyes flew to the floor as she felt as though the world around her was going to collapse and her heart was going to power a sports car.

"Oh, I see," Uraraka's mother said. Uraraka's shoulders fell as she awaited the oncoming assault from her mother. "That's so cute!" Her mother exclaimed.

"You're, not mad?" Uraraka asked as she looked up from the floor.

"Why would I be? You're sixteen, you were going to find a boy eventually. Is it, oh what was his name? Something with an I?" Her mother thought out loud.

"Izuku?" Uraraka proposed.

"Yes, that was it!" Her mother sat back, obviously relieved with the realisation. "Izuku Midoriya, I hear quite a bit about him actually. He's such a nice boy,"

"Yeah. He is," Uraraka felt herself relax at the sound of his name.

"Ooh! You're blushing!" Uraraka's mother said pointing at her cheeks. Uraraka grabbed the closest pillow and buried her face in it.

"No I'm not! It's hot in here!" Her voice was muffled by the fluffy pillow.

"Oh that's so adorable! You've grown so much!" Uraraka's mother exclaimed. "Of course Izuku can come over,"

"Really?" Uraraka asked as she emerged from the pillow. It was almost hard to believe that her mother agreed so easily.

"Yes, as long as you do your chores, and _only_ your assignment,"

Uraraka felt like her face was on fire. "Of course, Mom! Deku's not like that!"

"Oh that's so cute! You even have a nickname for him!" Uraraka's mother said. Uraraka groaned and returned her face to the pillow. "Oh, and let me handle your father,"

"Do you think he'll be upset, Mom?" Uraraka asked as she placed the pillow in her lap and laid her hands on it.

"I don't think so. Besides I have a way of _persuading_ him," Uraraka's mother waggled her eyebrows with a wide grin.

"Mom! Too much information! Gross!" Uraraka complained.

"Oh honey I'm just teasing. But has this been going on for a while or have you just recently shown interest in him?" Uraraka's mother inquired.

"I've liked him ever since I've met him. When we had to show our worth to be accepted into UA he saved me and I saved him. He inspires me, Mom. He makes me want to be the best I can be. I lo-" Uraraka stopped herself as her mother's eyes opened a little wider and she leaned forward. "-have very strong feelings for him,"

"Oh, Ochaco," Uraraka's mother wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "Have you thought about telling him about how feel about him?"

"I have. Every second of every day," Uraraka never sounded more confident in her life. Her mind was set and her decision was made, and it was Izuku Midoriya.

"Well honey, all I have to say is be sure it's what you want before you tell him,"

"I'm sure, Mom. I've never wanted anything else as much as I want this,"

"Oh, Ochaco! Come give your mother a hug before I cry!" Uraraka's mother held her arms wide open. Uraraka walked into her mother's arms with a wide smile. "You only continue to make me proud, Ochaco. I love you,"

"I love you too, mom," Uraraka said into her mother's shoulder.

"Now go do your chores. I wouldn't want to keep you from your date!" Uraraka groaned out loud as she walked into the kitchen to start dishes but she had a wide smile on her face.

 _I wonder where he is._ Uraraka thought to herself as she used her phone to look at the time: 9:13. _It's getting late._

"Honey?" Her mother's voice came from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Uraraka simply said as she tapped her pencil on her book. Her mother came into her small room and took a seat at the foot of Uraraka's bed.

"It's getting late, honey,"

"I know, Mom. I texted him a few times but he never answered,"

"He probably just got busy and never had the chance to tell you he couldn't make it. Don't worry, honey. I'm sure everything is fine,"

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" Uraraka gingerly asked.

"Of course, anything," Her mother replied.

"Am I pretty?"

"Beautiful," Her mother said. "The prettiest girl in Japan,"

"Do you think he had doubts about me or-?"

"Ochaco," Her mother interrupted. "Call it mother's intuition but I'm sure he's not here because he can't be here. I don't know where this is coming from but I just feel that he would be here if he was able to,"

"Thanks, mom," Uraraka said with a smile as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome, baby. Don't stay up too late. You have school in the morning,"

"Okay mom. You're the best. Good night. I love you," Uraraka said.

"Good night, I love you too, Ochaco,"

 _She's right. Knowing Deku I just know he would be here if he could. I'll have to ask him tomorrow at school._ Uraraka thought with a yawn. She changed into her pyjamas and soon fell into a deep slumber, the only thing on her mind, as always, was Izuku Midoriya.

The next day at school she noticed Deku was absent in morning homeroom and in all of the classes she had with him, he was still gone. _Maybe he's just not feeling well._ Uraraka thought as she walked into class 1-A afternoon homeroom. Her eyes scanned all of the desks until she found Iida.

"Hey Iida, you wouldn't have happened to have seen Deku, have you? I haven't seen him all day,"

Iida turned to her with a curious look on his face. "Hm, I don't recall seeing him. It is unusual, he has a good record of keeping perfect attendance. And he said something yesterday that he if things went the way he was planning I would learn something today. Perhaps we will see him tomorrow," Iida said before he appeared to be lost in thought. Uraraka made her way to her desk and sat down, placing her head in her hand as she looked at Deku's empty desk.

 _Where are you, Deku?_

 **Thus concludes chapter 2 of** _ **You Are Everything To Me.**_ **The story from here on out will be setting on a more darker path and I will give warnings when necessary to alert anyone to any content of which they might prefer to avoid. I appreciate all of the feedback all of you give and I hope that you are all enjoying this story. Next time we will return to Deku and his initiation into the League of Villains. Once again, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again everyone. I apologise for the wait but recently I have found it difficult to motivate myself to write but I personally know what it's like to wait for a story to be updated and so here we are. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows; it means a lot. So far I am happy with the feedback this story has received and the reviews help my self-consciousness towards the story itself as you all seem to be enjoying thus far. But I digress, this chapter will follow Deku and his 'initiation', so to speak, into the League of Villains. This will be the start of the dark path this story will take. Be warned there will be both physical and psychological torture within this chapter. Now please enjoy chapter 3 of** _ **You Are Everything to Me.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas, locations, characters, or titles used within this story and they all belong to their respective owners. I make no monetary gain from this story. I do this simply as a source of entertainment for myself and for the entertainment of others.**

 _Chapter 3: What's wrong, hero?_

When Midoriya's vision cleared upon stepping out of the dark vortex the first thing he noticed was the nausea. His head throbbed and felt like someone ran it over, his knees shook and his stomach felt like someone grabbed it and was squeezing it. Midoriya had to lean up against the wall to prevent himself from losing what lunch was left in his stomach.

"You'll get used to it," An incredibly deep voice came from behind him. Midoriya turned to see Kurogiri emerging from the vortex clad in his business attire. Midoriya had no words to say, partially from the mixture of emotions he was in due to the present situation, and partially from the fact that he forgot to tell his mother what he was doing after school. He could imagine how worried his mother would be. And since Shigaraki disintegrated his phone, there was no way for Midoriya's mother to contact him, though if she tried he couldn't answer anyway. The stress, fear, anger, even shame coursed through him and the only thing on his mind was Ochaco. _How will she take it?_ Midoriya asked himself before he shook his head to prevent his mind from diving into the thoughts. _I can't think about that right now._ As he looked around and studied his surroundings he saw himself in a classic style bar. Behind the counter lay a variety of shelves with quite the gallery of booze to choose from. On the wall on one side was a dart board and next to that was a picture of All Might sporting his trademark smile proudly. Midoriya's heart ached upon seeing this, and the dart in the forehead didn't help either.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Another voice came from the vortex and Midoriya's anger manifested once again as Shigaraki emerged from the vortex. Though his expression couldn't be seen due to the hand he wore over his face Midoriya could see in Shigaraki's red eyes that he was enjoying himself. "He wants to be a villain. So let's make him a villain!" Shigaraki clapped Midoriya on the shoulder but Midoriya shrugged it off and kept his gaze to the floor as the other villains in the room looked him up and down. "Recognize him, boys?" Shigaraki's voice lowered into a deep hiss. Midoriya looked up from the floor and wished he didn't. _They were with Shigaraki when he attacked UA._ He thought to himself as he remembered the League's attack at the school. _They all saw me there, and I even led to a few arrests._

"He's one of those punk kids from the school," A villain with black hair said from a table in the back.

"That's right. Now, if I remember correctly didn't you all say you were going to pummel the first hero you saw from the school?" Shigaraki asked the oncoming crowd as the villains rose to their feet and began to surround Midoriya and Shigaraki.

"Yeah. I said something like that," A behemoth of a man said as he cracked his knuckles. His muscles grew exponentially and the veins popped up. Midoriya guessed it was his quirk at work.

"Well he wants to be a _villain_ ," Shigaraki let the word drip off of his tongue. "And you all know the initiation, right?" All the villains in the room nodded with wide smiles. "So have at it then!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he kicked Midoriya's leg out from under him. Immediately a boot found its way to Midoriya's chest and sent him to the floor grasping at his chest and writhing in pain as he felt like his ribs broke. Another foot met his back and Midoriya gasped in pain before someone stomped on his ankle. One by one the group joined in and Midoriya was caught between punches, kicks, someone even electrocuted him, and the villains didn't seem to be stopping soon. Midoriya's head felt like it split open, every limbs throbbed and ached like he jumped off the tallest building he could find and as he stared aimlessly he noticed blood leaking out of his mouth and onto the floor. Midoriya rolled onto his back and screamed in pain as a dart imbedded itself in his calf.

"Twenty points!" A voice came from the crowd. Midoriya looked at the dart as the blue jeans surrounding it began to turn red. He reached for it but someone stomped on his hand and pinned it to the floor. Someone grabbed the dart, pushed on it, and then finally pulled it out again. Tears of pain filled Midoriya's eyes as the onslaught continued. When all of the kicks, punches, and even quirks, stopped, Midoriya saw Shigaraki standing over him.

"Now, now, everyone," Shigaraki said, though Midoriya could hardly hear him over the ringing in his ears. "We can't have a new member to the team if you all kill him. And besides, he's got another test to pass," Midoriya could practically hear the smile on Shigaraki's face as the last thing Midoriya saw was the bottom of Shigaraki's shoe before his vision went black.

 _"Where are you Deku?"_ A voice rang in his ears.

 _"Ochaco? Is that you?"_ Midoriya could hear his voice echoing.

 _"Why did you leave me?! I needed you and you left me!"_

 _"Ochaco you don't understand! They were going to hurt you, I couldn't let that happen!"_

 _"You abandoned me, Izuku! I thought you loved me!"_

 _"Ocacho, I-"_ Midoriya was unable to finish his statement as his snapped to the side and his cheek burned.

"There, he's awake," A new voice came from the shadows. It was deep and calm. A series of lights turned on and Midoriya found himself in a warehouse with nothing but boxes it seemed. In front of him were Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and someone he'd never seen before. The man looked like he stole Midoriya's hairdo as his hair was spiked up but it was almost as red as Kirishima's but this man's was closer to a blood red, his eyes mirrored this colour. He had a piercing in his left eyebrow, two in his lower lip, gauges in both of his ears and another two piercings going up his left ear. His skin was very pale and he wore a black leather jacket over a red hoodie, leather pants, and square toed boots. Midoriya struggled to move and found himself tied to a wooden chair.

"What did you show him, Maverick?" Shigaraki asked the man.

"Just enough to motivate him. Nothing too crippling, he'll be fine," The man named Maverick said. Midoriya could hardly process the man in front of him as his mind kept returning to what he was dreaming about. _He did that? It must be his quirk._ But Midoriya was forced out of his thoughts as his eyes burned, his leg throbbed where the dart pierced it and his chest felt like it was broken.

"What-" He managed to get out as he fought a battle to breathe properly. "Do you want from me?"

"I already told you, hero. We have big plans and we need someone able to help us," Shigaraki explained as he stepped up to Midoriya.

"Like what? Kill All Might? Take over Japan?" Midoriya spat as he struggled against his bonds.

"You'll learn in due time, boy. As for now you need to finish your, _interview,"_ Shigaraki said with a smile as he jutted his chin up. Midoriya looked up to see a Nomu hanging from the rafters. _What?! How many do they have?!_ The Nomu dropped down and created a crater in the concrete upon its landing. Much like the Nomu at the school this one was almost the same size as All Might in terms of muscle size, though this one was a little bit shorter. Its brain was able to be seen and its eyes stared at Midoriya but it never blinked.

"Nomu," Shigaraki said. "Have fun, but don't kill him," The Nomu moved in an instant. It grabbed the back of Midoriya's chair and flung him at the wall. Midoriya screamed out in pain as the chair shattered into bits and one impaled him in the arm. Midoriya found himself unable to think as his rage fuelled his adrenaline and the pain numbed his brain.

 _One for All: Full-_ He began to gather his power but the Nomu's massive hand wrapped around Midoriya's head and forced it into the stone floor. The ground cracked and crumbled as it shattered underneath Midoriya's skull. Midoriya groaned out in pain as the Nomu lifted him up by his shirt. Midoriya's right eye was swollen shut and this time he was sure something broke. Shigaraki, followed by Maverick stepped up to him. Kurogiri stood in the background and kept to himself.

"Tell me, hero. Do you still want to be a member of the League of Villains?" Shigaraki asked. Midoriya looked up only to spit the blood in his mouth at Shigaraki's feet. As soon as the liquid touched the ground the Nomu grabbed Midoriya's left arm and pulled. The warehouse was filled with a loud popping sound and screaming as Midoriya flailed in agony.

"Now, what were you saying?" Shigaraki asked.

"I said: 'yes. I want to be a villain,'" Midoriya practically forced himself to say the words.

"Good. Do you think he means it, Maverick?"

"Not sure," Maverick said. Midoriya suddenly felt nauseas and his brain felt like someone pulled it out, opened it and was reading it like a book. The sensation nearly made him vomit.

"Aww, how sweet," Maverick said as he clasped his hands together and laid his cheek on them. "All he's thinking about is the girl and protecting her. So I'd say he means it,"

"Good. Kurogiri!" Shigaraki called out. "Bring in the last test," Without a word Kurogiri created a vortex above them and an officer landed in front of them.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked from Shigaraki to Maverick, to Midoriya, to the Nomu and then to Kurogiri. "What's happening?" The officer had a bruise over his right eye and Midoriya assumed he hadn't come here willingly.

"Well you see, officer. Our friend here," He motioned to Midoriya. "Wishes to be a villain. Isn't it exciting?"

"I, I remember you! You go to UA, I was there when you were questioned about the Hero Killer!"

"Well as it turns out officer it seems that the villain life is more suiting for him, and so, well, I'm pretty sure you can guess why you're here,"

"What are you going to do with me?" The officer's breathing became erratic and he hurried to his feet. He turned to run but the Nomu dropped Midoriya and caught him with ease. The Nomu held the officer on his knees while he sobbed. "What are you going to do? I have a daughter! A wife! I've never hurt anyone!" He cried.

"On the contrary," Maverick spoke up from the background. "I think you arrested me once,"

"B-b-but I'm an honest cop! I won't say nothing, I swear!"

"You see, the League of Villains doesn't deal with people like you. Midoriya, kill him," The eye that wasn't swollen shut snapped wide open.

"I can't. You can't make me do this," He said.

"Oh but I can. Would you rather face the alternative?"

"Son, don't do this," The officer said through his tears. "Please, I'm begging you,"

"I can't!" Midoriya screamed out of frustration as tears made their way out of his open eye. "There has to be another way!"

Shigaraki scratched at his neck in irritation. "How about?" He said as he stepped up to Midoriya and leaned in close to him. "How about I take off her skin first? Then you can watch as she suffers in torment, nothing but muscle, for hours until I take off another layer, and another, and another. You can watch as she suffers, knowing you were the only one who could save her. And. You. Did. Nothing," Shigaraki hissed in Midoriya's ear. More tears made their way down Midoriya's cheek as green electricity began to crackle around his right arm.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to no one in particular.

"Son," The officer said. "Please, my daughter is only in pre-school. I can't let her live a life without her father! Please!"

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya cried as he flicked his middle and index fingers at the officer. The force from the wind forced the officer's head back and the warehouse was filled with the cacophony of breaking vertebrae and grinding bones.

"Oh, God," Midoriya said as he felt like he was going to be sick. Maverick came up behind him and clapped him on the back, which sent Midoriya over the edge. Midoriya dry heaved and soon the contents in his stomach were all over the floor. "You made me kill him!" He screamed.

"You wanted to be a villain. Now you are one," Shigaraki said as he scratched more furiously at his neck. "And I will not be treated like a child. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Or she dies. If you fight me, she dies. If you fail, she dies. And if you try to run or get help from anyone, what happens?"  
"She dies," Midoriya said through his teeth.

"Good. Now be a good boy and go to your room to think about what you've done," Shigaraki nodded at Kurogiri and a vortex opened up below Midoriya. Midoriya then found himself in what was very similar to a cell. The door was metal and had a hatch at the bottom, there was a mattress but laying on a rock would have been more comfortable, there was a desk and chair, and thankfully, a toilet. Now if the plumbing was operational, Midoriya couldn't tell. Midoriya collapsed onto the mattress, buried his head in the pillow and wept until he finally found sleep.

 **And another chapter has concluded. I hope you all have enjoyed this new one but the fun is only just beginning for our heroes. In the next chapter we'll follow Uraraka as UA learns of Midoriya's disappearance. And for those curious: Maverick's quirk will be explained later on, but as for now please review, follow or favourite or even tell your friends about this story. And I will see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again readers. I apologise for the long wait for the new chapter but recently I have either been busy or unable to motivate myself to write but I am finally sitting down and writing the new chapter. Thank you all for your feedback, follows, favourites, etc. This story already has a lot more than I was expecting with currently 12 reviews, 39 followers, and 23 favourites. It means a lot to know that you all are so invested within this story and it will honestly be the thing that keeps me going. Thank you all for your support and in this installation of** _ **You Are Everything to Me**_ **we follow Uraraka as Class 1-A learns of Midoriya's disappearance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, other than the OC, Maverick, nor do I own any of the settings, or ideas within this story and all rights of ownership belong with their respective creators. I do not make any monetary gain from this and I simply do this for the entertainment of myself and the entertainment of others.**

 _Chapter 4: The Deku Disappearance._

When Uraraka awoke from her slumber her mouth opened wide with a silent yawn as she stretched her arms over her head and popped her back. She went through her daily routine of getting ready, brushing her teeth, showering, putting on her school uniform, and eating whatever she could get her hands on. As she sat at the hardwood table in her kitchen devouring a bowl of cereal her parents came into the kitchen. Uraraka's father hugged and kissed his wife before kissing Uraraka on the top of the head.

"Love you, baby girl,"

"I love you too Dad. Have a good day at work!" She exclaimed as her father walked out of the house.

"So, Ochaco," Uraraka's mother said as she sat across from her. "Did you talk to Izuku? I hardly saw you last night, you were in your room all evening,"

"Sorry about that, mom. I did have some assignments that took me awhile but Deku was absent from school, for the last few days. I haven't heard from him at all, I texted him a few times but I haven't gotten a response," Uraraka explained.

"I see," Uraraka's mother said as she leaned forward on the table and laid her weight on her elbows. "Do I need to speak with him?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

"No, no! I'm sure its fine! He's probably just sick,"

"For his sake, I hope you're right. Now!" Uraraka's mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "We should be getting you to school, wouldn't want you to be late!"

 _At UA_

"Bye Mom, love you!" Uraraka said as she exited her mother's car and stepped onto UA's campus. As she passed through the gate she was greeted by the familiar sights of some students rushing to get to class on time, some who knew they'd get there when they got there, and then the students that just didn't care when they got to class. Amongst the crowd she spotted a familiar head of dark hair and upon further explanation she noticed exhaust pipes that emerged from the person's legs. Uraraka picked up her pace and soon found herself next to the class rep, Iida.

"Good morning, Iida," She said as he held the door for her and the two entered the main building of UA.

"Good morning, Ochaco. Off to class I see?" Uraraka giggled to herself as Iida was apparently still in "class rep" mode.

"You know, Iida you may be class rep but you should take some time every now and again to chill,"

"I am chill!" Iida exclaimed as he stuck his arm out in his iconic pose. "I will ensure that class 1-A is at full academic achievement and performs to the best of their ability! Speaking of which: have you seen Midoriya? His absence is unacceptable! He is sure to fall behind on his studies!"

"Actually… I was hoping that you've seen him," Uraraka said as she shifted around nervously as the two entered the Class 1-A homeroom.

"I…have not. But when I do he is in for the lecture of a lifetime!" Iida said as he dropped his level and held his fist in front of his face, and then proceeded to calmly take his seat. Uraraka followed suit and sat down in her seat as well. One by one the class began to fill in and eventually class 1-A, minus Midoriya, was seated and ready for whatever Aizawa had in store for them. But as the clock kept ticking Aizawa was still absent. Uraraka wondered if he had fallen asleep in the elevator tucked into his sleeping bag again. But something in her gut told her that there was a reason of why he was running late, she just didn't want to think about what it could mean.

Nearly half an hour later the door opened and all the chatter in the class stopped as Aizawa finally stepped into the class. He stood at the podium and looked from student to student. Uraraka could see in his tired eyes that something was bothering him.

"I'm sure you have all noticed that someone among you has been absent the last few days," He finally said. Some of the class tensed up, others glanced to Midoriya's empty desk. But Uraraka looked at Aizawa with full interest. "We got a hold of Midoriya's mother and we have been notified that he has been reported missing. He has not been seen since the last time he was in school," The words sat heavy on the class. _Missing?_ Uraraka thought to herself as she anxiously began tapping her pencil against her desk. _Did he run away? Was he taken?_ For all she knew Deku could be dead in an alley and they just haven't found the body yet. But she refused to believe that.

"Now, none of you are to go looking for him. For all we know he could have run away, he could have been kidnapped, but looking for him will not do anything to help, if anything, it could make the situation worse. He might not even be in the country. Just do your best to continue on your schedules as you regularly would. And if you are found looking for Midoriya, you will be risking expulsion as well as your lives should you be ambushed by any villain lurking in Japan," He looked over the class again before he looked at Iida and jutted his chin at the door. Iida lost most of the colour in his face but followed Aizawa out into the hallway, and immediate chaos ensued.

"What does he mean we can't do anything?! Midoriya's my friend!" Kirishima shouted as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"You heard Mr. Aizawa, if we go looking for him we might be endangering ourselves. And he might not even be in country anymore," Momo said as calmly as she could.

"Damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled. "Why does he always have to go and pull this crap? He's always getting put in the spotlight for doing this!"

"Hey, watch it, man!" Denki called out next. "It's not like he asked for this. And if he ran away it was probably because of you bullying him all of the time!"

"What did you say to me?!" Bakugo started to get out of his seat before Dark Shadow pushed him back down.

"I think we should all calm down," Todoroki said.

"Easy for you to say, Icy Hot!" Bakugo yelled as he struggled against Dark Shadow's hold. Meanwhile all of the fighting caused Mineta to start crying and Tsu was trying to calm him down. Uraraka had tears in her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to talk as her class around her fought and yelled at each other. Bakugo finally got free from Dark Shadow and lunged at Denki but as he attempted to use his quirk he found that he was unable to do so.

"That is _enough! All of you in your seats!"_ Aizawa yelled with his eyes on Bakugo. Bakugo let out a variety of swears but did return to his seat. Iida kept his eyes on the floor as he took his seat as well. "Now, I will start giving out detentions if you all continue arguing. I have already said you are to do nothing, at all. Allow the pro's to do their job and before you know it, Midoriya will be back safe and sound. But if you do nothing but get in the way we won't find him and he'll likely be dead. And I know that you all don't want that," Aizawa said. Bakugo opened his mouth to speak but Aizawa's glare forced him to shut his mouth and keep quiet. A few minutes later the bell rang and all of the students began to return to their regularly scheduled program but as Uraraka was about to step out of the room Aizawa stopped her.

"All Might said that he saw Midoriya the night he went missing. He said that Midoriya was going to going to your house to help with an assignment. Did you see him?" Aizawa asked with a hand on Uraraka's shoulder and his voice was gentler than when he addressed the situation to the class.

"No, I didn't. I talked to him after school and that was the last time I saw him. I tried texting him over the last few days but I never got a response," Uraraka explained as her voice nearly broke and she fought back tears.

"Hey," Aizawa said. Uraraka looked up at him and saw concern within his eyes. "We'll find him. Don't worry. Now you should be getting to class, I'll write you a pass so you're not counted as tardy," Uraraka uttered a quiet thanks before she went off to her first class. The rest of her day was spent thinking about Midoriya. Her heart broke at the thought that something could have brought him to the point of running away or he could have been kidnapped by a villain and could be tortured, or dead. Throughout the day Momo, Tsu, or Mina would do their best to comfort her and help her feel better but Uraraka's worry outweighed their kindness.

At the end of the day as Uraraka was walking out of the school and past the main gate Iida ran up to her and stopped her. "I know what you're thinking," He said.

"You can't stop me Iida. Deku could be in danger or he might just need someone there for him. Either way I'm going to find him and I'm going to help him. I don't care if I get expelled, I won't sit by while Deku is lost or in trouble," Uraraka said as she walked around Iida to continue on the route to her house.

"That's the thing," Iida said as he caught up to her. "I want to help you," Uraraka was in disbelief. Here stood Tenya Iida, the representative of class 1-A, risking expulsion. "Midoriya has done nothing but help everyone who needed to be helped. He put himself in harm's way for people who he didn't even know. And when the Hero Killer attacked my brother, he was there. He helped me get through it and to become Ingenium," Iida held a fist in front of his face and looked Uraraka in the eye. "He's my best friend and I'll be damned if I let him suffer!"

"Iida…" Uraraka said. "Thank you. But I can't ask you to do this,"

"You're not asking. I'm telling you. I'm coming with you," Iida said.

"So where do we start?" Uraraka asked.

 **Thus concludes another chapter. This one was a bit short and I apologise for that but to be honest filler is not my strong suit and I often struggle with story development but I hope that as this story continues it gets better. I would like to once again thank you all for supporting this story and I hope that you are all enjoying it so far. Please favourite, follow, or review and constructive criticism is always appreciated as long as it is constructive and not just said to be rude. Next time we follow Deku as he struggles with the actions he was forced to commit in order to be a member of the League of Villains, as well as complete his first assignment. Once again thank you all and I will see you next time.**


End file.
